Conventionally, techniques of welding a plurality of components of a vehicle body to assemble the vehicle body are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-159125 and Japanese Patent No. 3661463. In these techniques, the components are welded in a state where an upper jig and a lower jig support the components of the vehicle body.